castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tanz mit dem Tod
Tanz mit dem Tod ist die achtzehnte Episode von der vierten Staffel von Castle. Das NYPD ermittelt im Mord einer prominenten Teilnehmerin der Tanzshow "A Night of Dance", die tot in ihrer Garderobe aufgefunden wird. Als sie deren Vergangenheit näher untersuchen, stoßen sie nicht nur auf einige unerwartete Wendungen, sondern auch auf ein Geheimnis, das das Sternchen hütete. Handlung Odette Morton ist die favorisierte Kandidatin im "Dance-off" der Show "A Night of Dance". Als diese jedoch zu Beginn der Show nicht auf der Bühne erscheint, sondern erschossen in ihrem Dressing Room aufgefunden wird, müssen Beckett und ihr Team im Rampenlicht aufklären, wie die junge Frau gestorben ist. Bei Castle Zuhause erzählt Martha ihrem Sohn derweil, dass sie einer wichtigen Theaterkritikerin, Oona Marconi, über den Weg gelaufen ist und diese zum Essen eingeladen hat. Castle ist darüber entsetzt, da genau diese Theaterkritikerin vor etlichen Jahren eine vernichtende Kritik zur Leistung Marthas geschrieben hatte. Seine Mutter jedoch will davon nichts wissen und ist Feuer und Flamme ihre Theaterschule in einer der Kolumnen von Oona Marconi unterzubringen. Während Beckett Marthas Standpunkt verstehen kann, erklärt Castle, dass er einfach nicht möchte, dass seine Mutter verletzt wird. Lanie berichtet, dass die Tote erst kurz vor der Entdeckung der Leiche erschossen wurde, möglicherweise genau in dem Moment, in dem die Show los ging, so dass es möglich war, dass niemand den Schuss gehört hatte. Ryan berichtet derweil, dass theoretisch jeder der Täter sein könnte, da die Türe eines Nebeneingangs vermutlich offen stand. Des Weiteren erfährt der Zuschauer, dass Lanie als Kind unbedingt eine Primaballerina werden wollte, weshalb sie "A Night of Dance" mit Interesse verfolgt hat. Odette war ihre Lieblingskandidatin. Die Tote kam aus gutem Hause, war dann jedoch auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, bevor sie sich durch das Tanzen und ihre Teilnahme an der Show wieder auf ein besseres Leben zu bewegte. Ihr einziger Verwandter ist ihr Bruder Paul. Während Ryan und Esposito zwei Kandidaten befragen, erwähnt eine Kandidatin, dass Odette am Tag ihres Todes das Studio für eine halbe Stunde verlassen hatte. Während der Befragung fällt Ryan zudem auf, dass diese Kandidatin kontinuierlich mit seinem Partner flirtet, ihn jedoch wie Luft behandelt. Esposito klärt ihn nach dem Gespräch darüber auf, dass Ryan für diesen Umstand auf Grund des Tragens seines Eherings selber verantwortlich ist. Der Bruder der Toten berichtet davon, dass er seine Schwester noch nie so glücklich gesehen hatte wie in den letzten Monaten. Nach einem schweren Zugunglück, aus dem Odette lebend herausgekommen war, hatte sie ihr Leben komplett umgekrempelt, ihr Party- und Drogenumfeld verlassen und durch das Tanztraining und "A Night of Dance" wieder zurück ins normale Leben gefunden. Er glaubt jedoch nicht, dass jemand aus ihrem alten Leben für die Tat verantwortlich sein könnte, erwähnt allerdings, dass sie mit einem ihrer Konkurrenten, Eddie Gordon, nicht gut zu Recht kam. Eddie Gordon war für das Drama in der Show gecastet worden und hat seine Rolle scheinbar nicht nur vor, sondern, nachdem er in der Woche zuvor eliminiert worden war, auch sehr stark hinter der Kamera gespielt. Durch den Tod von Odette würde er jedoch wieder zurück in die Show kommen. Zudem wurde er am Nachmittag der Tat im Studio gesehen, seiner Aussage nach, weil er seinen Kumpel Santino im "Dance-off" mit Odette unterstützen wollte. Des Weiteren war er zum Zeitpunkt der eigentlichen Tat am anderen Ende der Stadt. Odette hat sich in der letzten Woche ihres Lebens offenbar mit einem Mann getroffen, dem sie 3’000 Dollar gegeben hat. Die Tote hatte im letzten Monat zudem ihre Kreditkarte mit über 100’000 Dollar belastet. Ihr Finanzberater berichtet Beckett, dass Odette beträchtliche Summen für Kleidung ausgegeben hatte, die nicht einmal in ihrer Größe waren, er jedoch auch vermutet hatte, dass sie zurück in ihre alten Muster fallen würde. Das Team ist verwundert über die Art der Ausgaben und vermutet, dass Odette jemanden für etwas bezahlen musste, jedoch nicht das Geld hatte. Eine Tasche aus Kaninchenfell erweckt Castles Aufmerksamkeit, da die Assistentin Jasmine von dem Produzenten von "A Night of Dance" eine ebensolche Tasche hat. Jasmine gibt schnell zu, dass sie die Tasche von Odette bekommen hatte. Die Tote hatte eines Nachts einen Streit mit dem Moderator der Show, Brad Melville, was Jasmine dem Produzenten mitteilen wollte, weshalb Odette ihr anbot, teure Kleidung als Schweigegeld zu kaufen. Melville hatte allerdings ein Motiv. Offenbar gab es zwischen der Toten und dem Moderator einen Deal, welchen dieser in Gefahr sah und Odette drohte. Beckett und Castle vermuten daraufhin, dass der Moderator eine Beziehung mit der Toten hatte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Melville Odette beim Spritzen von Heroin erwischt hatte, sie jedoch versicherte dies nicht wieder zu tun. Als der Moderator sie einen Monat später ein weiteres Mal erwischte, drohte die Tote ihm jedoch damit, dem Produzenten zu erzählen, dass er sie beim ersten Mal nicht verraten hatte, was ihn seinen Job gekostet hätte. Ryan hat in der Zwischenzeit Spritzen und eine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit in Odettes Schmuckbox gefunden. Lanies Drogentest an der Toten war jedoch negativ. Im Hause Castle findet derweil das Essen mit Oona Marconi statt. Die Theaterkritikerin reagiert unerwartet positiv auf Marthas Vorschlag eines Besuchs in ihrer Theaterschule, fügt dann jedoch die weniger charmanten Anekdoten aus Marthas Vergangenheit und ihre vernichtenden Kritik an. Martha verwirft daraufhin ihren Vorsatz, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und sagt der Theaterkritikerin ihre Meinung, woraufhin diese nur antwortet: "Those who can’t do – teach." Im Bezug auf den Fall stellt sich heraus, dass Odette sich in der halbe Stunde, in der sie das Studio am Tag ihres Todes verlassen hatte, mit einer Freundin getroffen hatte. Ryan berichtet derweil, dass die Spritzen, welche sie in Odettes Schmuckbox gefunden hatten, für Insulin benutzt wurden. Die Tote war Diabetikerin. Ihr Arzt hatte sie jedoch seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und Castle fragt sich zu Recht, warum Odette Brad Melville nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als dieser sie beim Spritzen erwischte. Als Esposito mit den Ergebnissen der Spurensicherung zurückkehrt, stellt sich heraus, dass nicht Odette, sondern Barbara Landau das Zugunglück überlebt hatte und alles ergibt auf einmal einen Sinn. Allerdings nur, bis Esposito durch die Unterlagen aus dem Labor feststellt, dass Barbara und Odette biologisch nicht verwandt waren. Beckett fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass Odettes Bruder die ganze Täuschung nicht mitbekommen hatte und möchte ihn noch einmal befragen. Ryan und Esposito machen sich auf den Weg in den Stripclub, in welchem Barbara gearbeitet hatte. Ryan bringt seinen Partner zuvor jedoch dazu, seinen Ehering zu tragen, um somit Espositos Theorie zu testen. Sie finden heraus, dass Barbra stetig davon gesprochen hatte Tänzerin zu werden und zum Broadway zu gehen und erfahren, dass der Mann dem Odette die 3’000 Dollar gegeben hat, ihr Freund war. Esposito scheint die befragte Stripperin trotz Ryans Ehering mehr anzuziehen als Ryan, der nach der Aussage seines Partners den Eindruck von "glücklichen Flitterwochen" macht, was Frauen davon abhält mit ihm zu flirten. Zu allem Überfluss steckt der Ehering auch noch an Espositos Finger fest. Beim NYPD tauschen sich Beckett und Castle in der Zwischenzeit über Odettes und Barbaras Leben aus und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Odette zwar Party gemacht hatte und verhaftet wurde, jedoch nicht die Konsequenzen tragen wollte, weshalb sie Barbara dafür bezahlt und für sie die nötigen Schönheitsoperationen eingeleitet hatte. Als Odette in dem Zugunglück ums Leben kam, sah Barbara ihre Chance und trat in Odettes Fußstapfen. Doch jemand musste das Spiel durchschaut haben, als sie im Fernsehen zu sehen war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Barbara bei ihrem Freund auftauchte und ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Odettes Leben war ihrer Aussage nach einsam und nicht so perfekt wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte einige Sachen aus der Vergangenheit ihrer Doppelgängerin erfahren, die ihr ganzes Leben ruiniert hätten, wenn diese rausgekommen wären. Die Freundin mit der sich Barbara am Tag ihrer Ermordung getroffen hatte, Suzanne Steiner, erzählt Beckett, dass die Tote viele Fragen über den natürlichen Tod von Odettes Großvater gestellt hatte, was diese jedoch komisch fand, da Odette damals vor Ort gewesen war. Der Vater eben dieser Freundin war 20 Jahre lang Butler im Haus des Großvaters der Toten gewesen, wo diese aufgewachsen war. Barbara hatte den Vater ihrer Freundin Suzanna Steiner zudem in letzter Minute auf die Gästeliste der Show setzen lassen. Alexis hat derweil den Bericht zum Tod von Odettes Großvater gelesen und stellt klar, dass dieser vermutlich nicht eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist, sondern mit einem Kissen erstickt wurde. Lanie fügt hinzu, dass das NYPD nicht die einzigen waren, die in der näheren Vergangenheit den Bericht zur Einsicht angefordert hatten. Barbara hatte offenbar realisiert, dass Odettes Großvater ermordet wurde und wollte wissen, was bei dessen Tod wirklich vorgefallen war. Beckett vermutet, dass der Butler, Charles Carson, der Täter war. Martha hat in der Zwischenzeit realisiert, dass sie sich gegenüber Oona Marconi unangemessen verhalten hat und befürchtet, dass diese nun eine vernichtende Kritik schreiben wird, nur weil ihr danach ist. In der Vernehmung des ehemaligen Butlers stellt sich heraus, dass sich Odette zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von ihrem Großvater mit jemandem traf, dessen Umgang ihrem Großvater nicht gefiel. Es wird klar, dass Odette die Tat selber nicht begangen haben konnte, ihr damaliger Freund jedoch schon und als Barbara dies herausfand wurde sie Opfer von eben diesem. Dieser Freund jedoch, war niemand geringeres als, der auch damals schon als Finanzberater der Familie arbeitende, Samuel Lynchberg. Die Spurensicherung findet die Waffe, mit der Barbara ermordet wurde hinter dem Bürogebäude in dem er arbeitet. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie nicht Odette war und konnte nicht zulassen, dass Barbara als Odette ein wunderbares Leben führte. Zum Abschluss denkt Castle darüber nach, dass Träume uns im Leben antreiben und wie traurig es ist, wenn diese uns dann verzweifeln lassen. Beckett antwortet ihm daraufhin, dass es nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes ist und gibt als Beispiel Lanie an, welche zwar keine Ballerina geworden ist, jedoch als Ärztin nicht gerade ein schlechtes Los gezogen hat. Auf Castles Frage, was die junge Kate Beckett werden wollte, antwortet diese, dass sie in Stanford Jura studiert hat und auf dem besten Weg zur ersten weiblichen Präsidentin des obersten Gerichtshofs war, woraufhin Castle nur sagt, dass sie mit ihrem Job auch kein schlechtes Los erwischt hat. Als Esposito Ryan Ehering endlich von Finger bekommt, fliegt dieser quer durchs Büro und sein Besitzer rennt sofort los um diesen zu finden. Derweil hat Martha, um ihren emotional Ausbruch wieder gut zu machen, Oona Marconi versprochen, dass Castle ihr Buch liest und an seinen Verlag weitergibt, was dieser natürlich eher weniger erfreut aufnimmt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Adam Harrington als Brad Melville *Tim Ransom als Max Renfro *Larry Sullivan als Samuel Lynchberg *Millicent Martin als Oona Marconi *Mike Faiola als Paul Morton *Bruce Gray als Charles Carson *Arlene Santana als Jasmine *Matthew Alan als Jason Bagwell *Shelli Boone als Chantal *Erin Chambers als Suzanne Steiner *Neil Brown Jr. als Eddie Gordon *Lauralee Bell als Pam Francis *Braeden Marcott als Pierre Dubois *Kristna Cole als Santino *Anna Lunberry als Jeanine *Karla Mosley als P.A. Musik *"Who" - Danielle Calato *"Copacabana" - Mary, John Van De Van & Marty Und Das Orchestre Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4